1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to sealing mechanism for a fluid conducting swivel joint and, more particularly, to sealing mechanism effective against leakage of fluids of extreme temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical swivel joint consists of two housing sections which are rotatably mounted together and have a continuous fluid passage therethrough. Since the two housing sections must be capable of relative rotation, the two sections cannot be tightly secured at the interface, and as a result, a path is present at the interface through which fluid (either gas or liquid) can leak from the continuous passage. Consequently, it is conventional to provide a seal which engages both housing sections at the interface. Although the seal cannot press too tightly into a housing section which must be free to swivel, the seal is effective in the usual case to reduce the leak from the fluid passage.
A special problem is created when the fluid passing through the swivel joint is at an extreme temperature, either hot or cold. When the seal is exposed to extreme temperatures, its characteristics are changed to reduce its effectiveness and shorten its useful life. To minimize the effects of extreme temperature on the seals used in swivel joints, it is known to control the temperature of the seal by circulating a fluid such as cool air or a cooling fluid, as shown, for example, in the U.S. Pats. to Topping No. 2,127,073 and Phillips No. 2,356,351.